Talk:Rex209
Who in their right mind would post that picture? Ever heard of "selection" in Grab? I'm going to try and edit it.The Corrupted One 19:15, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, that looks better.The Corrupted One 19:26, May 15, 2011 (UTC) When I played TSG, Nastidious's messages called it Rex209... hence my username: Rex209 01:00, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Strange... when I played it it was called Rex210. I'll check the game to verify the actual name. Infobox discussion for ambiguous suit As generally (all?) of the wiki's best pages have an infobox template, I'd really want to see one on this page, which has full potential (And I love infoboxes, Infoboxes are for the cool). So here's the first thing: I know the Proto-suit page has no infobox, but Rex209 has a more developed history, personality and is alive. Which lead us the part two of this: Rex209 is both a character and an object. Do you guys think it should have an infobox? If yes, which one? I think this is worth discussing. 23:49, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I agree. I think that the article should have a character template. -- 00:08, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Yup. I agree with Ayernam. -- 00:17, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Broken Rex209 Ok,the broken rex209 was uploaded in january 2012.Was it found in TS green game code or it's fanart? If its fanart,why it is posted here? 13:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) P.S.:Lot of pages need to be updated (Blue,Green,Proto-suit,others) 13:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :Good catch! Turns out is is fanart. Failure on my part for not reading the image's summary. I'll get to uploading the other TS series pages once the Ice Breaker IOS game page and gallery are updated. -- 16:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Proto mech suits Should Proto mech suits get their own article? Seems to be a lot of content about them on this page, and enough content to justify an article. -- 16:07, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Are you talking about those three paragraphs in that section, plus the quotes concealed in two spoiler templates? 16:13, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah. -- 17:18, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :::It looks fine enough as a section to me. Though consider the circumstances: is Rex209 a type or proto mech suit? If so, maybe the proto mech suit deserves an article for notability on that scale. 17:34, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::It actually isn't known whether Rex209 is a type of proto mech suit, or vice versa. -- 17:57, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well in that case, why are they in the same article? 18:03, August 17, 2013 (UTC) (Reset indent) Because Proto mech suits have so many similarities with Rex209, that they are in the article. Also, it doesn't make sense not to mention them in the article - -- 18:08, August 17, 2013 (UTC) TSA2 section The section looks really weird. I know, I suck. I was thinking about editing the template to show a consistent size but since I'm only getting back into editing from never being that good in the past, I don't want to do anything too big that could break everything. I'd rather someone fix it up or even undo the edit I did. :P Anonymoustyd m 08:59, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :The sections and the templates seem fine to me. What do you mean by "consistent size"? Both templates are almost the same size except for the Professor's image, which is a little bit taller than Blue's image. -- 18:30, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, that's what I mean, but now that I think of it again, I suppose you're right, since it reinforces the description in the article. :D --Anonymoustyd m 19:02, January 16, 2016 (UTC)